A packet forwarding device generally includes a backboard, a main control board and a forwarding line card (referred to as a fabric board). The main control board and the forwarding line card may be plugged in the backboard.
The forwarding line card may take a switch chip as a forwarding core, or may take a programmable chip as the forwarding core. The forwarding line card taking the switch chip as the forwarding core may be referred to as a switch line card. The forwarding line card taking the programmable chip as the forwarding core may be referred to as a programmable line card.
When deploying the forwarding line card in the packet forwarding device in practice, take into account large-capacity access of the switch line card and various types of service interfaces of the programmable line card, the switch line card and the programmable line card may be generally deployed simultaneously.